Grant me wings that I might fly
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Eigentlich wäre Draco Malfoys Leben sehr einfach, Gryffindors ärgern, ein wenig angeben, was ein wahrer Slytherin eben so tut, den ganzen Tag. Doch als er mit Zora aneinander rasselt, wird alles ungleich komplizierter...
1. Engelsgleich

Grant me wings that I might fly

_Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charas gehören der Rowling und Zora Dolarhyde gehört mir, ihr dürft ihr sie nicht benutzen. Die Story ist komplett überarbeitet und auf Rechtschreibfehler gecheckt, aber ich garantiere nicht dafür, dass die auch wirklich weg sind, ich besitze nämlich keine Betatante, bin ein zu schneller Schreiberling.  
Ich habe den Epilog entfernt, denn er ist überflüssig gewesen, die Szene wie es zum Kuss kam ist ebenfalls verändert worden, alles in allem habe ich es ein klein wenig „erwachsener" gestaltet, ohne Zora ihren Charme zu nehmen. Selbst nach mittlerweile acht Jahren werde ich immer noch auf diese Fanfic angesprochen, weil viele Leute an Zora Gefallen gefunden hatten. Ja, Zora wird acht Jahre alt. _

..::~::..

_I will always try to live  
with love, with dreams...and forever with tears_

..::~::..

„Ach biiiiiiiteeeee, Harry!" quengelte Zora und hüpfte auf und ab, wie ein weiblicher Hampelmann.  
„Nichts da." Harry machte ein schlaues Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es ging natürlich mal wieder um die Hausaufgaben, die Zora nicht gemacht hatte, dafür war sie einfach viel zu faul.  
Zora war nicht nur faul, wie Harry fand, sondern auch reichlich schlecht in der Schule, schlechter noch, als Neville Longbottom und das wollte etwas was heißen.  
„Ich mach alles was du willst, wenn du mich nur noch dieses eine Mal abschreiben lässt."  
„Nein, das kannst du knicken."  
Zora machte ein trauriges Gesicht.  
„Nein, auch das zieht nicht."  
„Menno. Nur noch einmal. Bitte!"  
„Zora, du hast doch überhaupt nicht im Unterricht aufgepasst, dann nützen dir die Hausaufgaben auch nichts."  
„Dann geh ich vor dir auf die Knie." Zora machte schon Anstalten sich nach unten sinken zu lassen.  
„Wehe du machst das, das ist peinlich!" fauchte Harry, doch es war schon zu spät, vor ihm kniete Zora und zerrte an seinem Umhang. Gerade als sie noch etwas sagen wollte, ertönte vom Flur her die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme.  
„Potter, Potter. Was soll denn das? Haste dir ne kleine Freundin geangelt? Ist ja niedlich."  
Draco Malfoy trat ins Licht und lachte höhnisch. Hastig war Zora aufgestanden und richtete ihren Umhang. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich langsam ins rötliche. Peinlich. Auf Knien vor Harry erwischt, ausgerechnet von Draco, dem größten Lästermaul der Schule.  
Langsam schritt Draco auf sie zu, als befände er sich auf einem Spaziergang und Zora wich unwillkürlich zurück. Sie wusste, dass Draco mit einem Gryffindor nie etwas Gutes im Sinn hatte.  
„Mensch, Dolarhyde," er spie ihren Namen regelrecht aus, „Seit wann erniedrigst du dich so sehr und schwärmst Potter an. Ich dachte, dass selbst du nicht tiefer sinken könntest."  
Zora wusste selbst nicht recht, warum sie sich das traute, aber sie setzte sich zur Wehr. „Halt die Klappe, so tief wie du mit deinen so genannten _Freunden_ kann ich gar nicht sinken."  
Malfoy schien gleichzeitig erstaunt und verärgert zu sein, er hatte wohl nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet. „Wenn ich der Obertrottel der Schule wäre, würde ich meinen Schnabel nicht so aufreißen."  
Auch wenn Harry versuchte, sich einzuschalten, die wesentlich kleinere Zora ignorierte ihn vollkommen und auch Draco schien ihn vergessen zu haben.  
„Der Obertrottel zeigt dir gleich mal, was mit frechen, kleinen Jungs passiert."  
„So?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was willst du _mir _zeigen?. Soll ich dir nicht viel lieber zeigen, was ich mit so kleinen, arroganten Mädchen, wie dir mache?"  
Ganz dicht trat er an sie heran. Unwillkürlich schluckte die viel kleinere Zora, als der blonde Slytherin ihr so Nahe war.  
„Verzieh dich, Mädchen einzuschüchtern ist ja wohl das allerletzte!" fauchte Zora schon von neuem, als Malfoy seinen Zauberstab packte und ihn auf Zora richtete.  
„Und jetzt? Was tust du jetzt, kleines Monster?"  
Zora verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Typisch Slytherin. Erst frech werden und dann nicht mehr wissen, wie man sich wehren soll. Dann packen immer alle dummen Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe aus und drohen. Wie erbärmlich."  
Harry beäugte dieses hin und her sehr misstrauisch. Sollte er lieber eingreifen, oder würde Zora dann eher ihm als Malfoy an die Gurgel gehen? Draco indes hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt.  
„Weißt du Dolarhyde. Den Ärger, den ich dafür bekommen würde, den bist du mir einfach nicht Wert." sagte Malfoy schließlich und schob seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche.  
Zora war zwar erleichtert, aber sie wusste nicht Recht, ob sie ihre Auseinandersetzung gerade gewonnen oder verloren hatte.  
Draco wandte sich um und ging mit leichten Schritten den Flur hinunter, der in den Slytherin Kerker führte.  
„Feigling." schrie Zora ihm hinterher, doch Malfoy winkte ihr nur, ohne sich dabei umzusehen.

..::~::..

Zora saß schmollend auf der Treppe vor dem Gryffindorturm. Sie hatte mal wieder das Passwort vergessen, das selbst Neville Longbottom sich merken konnte. Zora war deprimiert und verfluchte sich gerade einmal wieder für ihr fürchterliches Schicksal. Das ging meistens damit einher, dass sie sich für ziemlich dumm hielt oder zumindest nutzlos vorkam.  
„Sieh an, Zora Dolarhyde auf der Treppe sitzend und in Gedanken versunken. Obwohl du und denken, Dolarhyde?"  
Direkt vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy, flankiert von seinen dumm- dämlichen Kumpanen, Crabbe und Goyle.  
„Ach bitte, Malfoy, du langweilst mich zu Tode. Deine Sprüche wiederholen sich. Vielleicht solltest du einmal ein Buch lesen, dann würde dir dann auch etwas Neues einfallen." Zora stierte weiter gerade aus, durch Draco hindurch.  
„Meine Liebe, ich glaube wir haben da noch Etwas, das es zu beenden gibt." Malfoy machte eine Kopfbewegung hinter sich. „Ich glaube du warst im Begriff deinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, wenn ich mich Recht entsinne."  
Zora stand einfach auf und ging an Malfoy vorbei in Richtung Tor.  
„Hey, Dolarhyde, das kannst du doch nicht machen, ich will mich noch was mit dir streiten!" rief er ihr hinterher. Unbeirrt ging Zora die Treppe hinunter und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

..::~::..

Als Zora an diesem Abend in dem Himmelbett schräg gegenüber von Hermine lag, konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen.  
Ihr war alles zuwider. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Schule, sie war so langweilig und voller gemeiner Vorschriften, die Zora alles andere als gefielen. Auch nach einer Stunde voller Gedanken, stellte der Schlaf sich immer noch nicht bei ihr ein, so beschloss sie noch einmal auf den Balkon zu gehen. Sie setzte sich auf die Brüstung und ließ die Beine baumeln.  
Der Mond tauchte den verbotenen Wald in silbriges Licht und nahm ihm etwas von seinem Schrecken. Sie überlegte wirklich einfach von hier zu verschwinden, nur leider war das gar nicht so einfach, erstens war sie eine Niete im Zaubern und zweitens hatte sie keine Ahnung wie man sich in der Muggelwelt zurecht finden sollte. Und da war noch etwas. Ihr Auftrag. Zora war nämlich nicht als normale Schülerin in Hogwarts. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe, an der sie im Moment verzweifelte.  
Zora war ein Engel und musste sich ihre Flügel erst verdienen, durch eine gute Tat und daran verzweifelte sie. Wie sollte man jemandem Helfen, wenn man selbst mehr Hilfe brauchte als alle Anderen zusammen?  
Zu Nichts war sie zu gebrauchen, das war jedenfalls die einhellige Meinung ihrer Lehrer und sie verstand auch nicht, warum das Schicksal so grausam gewesen war und sie ausgerechnet hierhin geschickt hatte, um jemandem seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Des weiteren waren auch noch drei Regeln einzuhalten:  
Erstens: Wenn sie sich verliebte, dann musste derjenige ihr einen Wunsch erfüllen, dann würde Zora ihre Flügel bekommen, aber nur mit der Erlaubnis ihres Geliebten. Diese Möglichkeit hatte Zora eigentlich schon in die genauere Auswahl genommen, leider war noch eine weitere Einschränkung hinzugekommen. Wer ihr Flügel schenkte, den musste sie danach sowieso verlassen. Und niemand war so dumm, das zu tun, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher.  
Die zweite Regel war, dass sie Niemandem etwas von ihrer Aufgabe erzählen durfte. Natürlich war das aufgehoben, sobald Regel Eins ausgeführt wurde.  
Die dritte Regel fand Zora ziemlich komisch und hatte die auch irgendwie nicht so ganz verstanden. Die dritte Regel lautete: „_Du sollst kein Toastbrot essen!"_ Warum auch immer. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch verhört, oder einfach nur nicht richtig zugehört. Trotzdem hielt sie die Regel vorsichtshalber ein.  
Zora versuchte sie nützlich zu machen wo sie konnte, doch eigentlich machte sie es dadurch nur noch schlimmer und war dann meist dem Spott Draco Malfoys ausgesetzt der mit Vorliebe dann an ihr vorbeirauschte, wenn sie unter Garantie etwas Dummes anstellte.  
Man hatte ihr gesagt, tu das, was du am Besten kannst. Leider fand Zora eigentlich gar nichts, was sie am Besten konnte. Oder überhaupt konnte. Doch eins konnte sie: Leute mit ihrer Schusseligkeit zum Lachen zu bringen. Doch das hatte keiner von „_da oben"_ das gelten lassen. Und sie konnte recht gut singen. Aber das brachte ihr bei ihrer Aufgabe auch nichts, es sei denn, sie wollte ein Musical in der Schule aufführen. Von dieser Fähigkeit hatte sie sowieso keinem erzählt, weil sie sie unwichtig fand.

..::~::..


	2. Hoffnung

Während sie so da saß und einfach nur nachdachte, wie sie sich endlich ihre Flügel verdienen konnte, hörte sie das Klicken einer Türe von weit unten.  
Zora beugte sich ein Stückchen nach vorne um besser sehen zu können. Unten auf der Slytherinterrasse war eine Tür aufgegangen und jemand stand dort. Das interessierte sie jetzt doch irgendwie. Ein wenig umständlich kletterte sie von dem Balkon herunter und schaute noch einmal nach unten. Ganz klar, da war jemand. Vielleicht konnte Der oder Diejenige auch nicht schlafen?  
Neugierig flitzte sie in ihren Schlafsaal und kramte nach ihren Besen, so lautstark, dass sie ihr gesamtes Zimmer aufweckte und mindestens fünf Mädchen dort drinnen Rache schworen. Kurz nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, stand sie auch schon wieder auf dem Balkon und stieß sich von der Erde ab.  
Langsam ließ sie sich nach unten gleiten und hätte beinahe ein Paar Pflanzen an einem Fenster mitgenommen. Fliegen war noch nie ihr bestes Fach gewesen. Ein wenig schwer schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und schaute sich um, doch was sie sah ließ ihr den Atem stocken.  
Vor ihr stand, nur mit einer schwarzen Shorts bekleidet und bloßem Oberkörper: Draco Malfoy.  
Ungläubig starrte Zora zunächst auf Malfoys Brust und dann auf seine Shorts. Nein, nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dachte Zora. Da stand der Kerl, den sie am meisten hasste, der sie tagtäglich demütigte, einfach nur in Boxershorts da und starrte sie an.  
„Wo kommst den du her?" Malfoy konnte seiner Überraschung besser verbergen als sie.  
Zora wies mit dem Finger gen Himmel. „Von da oben." War ja nicht einmal gelogen... Sie grinste schüchtern und fragte noch im gleichen Atemzug: „Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier draußen? Wir haben." sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk, fand jedoch keine Uhr. „Keine Ahnung, wie spät und du stehst hier draußen herum."  
„Ich bitte dich, das könnte ich dich genau so fragen. Aber wo du dann auch schon einmal wach bist. setzt dich doch."  
Langsam ließ sich Zora auf die Bank sinken, während Malfoy sie jetzt durchdringend musterte. Zora merkte, dass sie langsam rot wurde und schaute zu Boden.  
„Jetzt sitzt du hier uns sagst keinen Ton. Ich erwarte wenigstens, dass du dich mit mir streitest." Bei den Worten lächelte er jedoch und Zora sah ihn wieder an. Dieses Mal lächelte auch sie, zwar nur schwach, aber es war ein Lächeln.  
„Es ist mir zu früh am Morgen um mich mit jemandem wie dir zu streiten. Dafür müsste ich etwas fitter sein. Oder noch etwas müder, damit ich deine dummen Kommentare vor lauter Müdigkeit ignorieren kann."  
„Reizend wie eh und je, Dolarhyde." er machte eine spöttische Verbeugung  
„Sicher, ich bin charmant."  
„Ja so charmant wie ein Sack Reis."  
„Auch ein Sack kann sehr charmant sein." sie lachte leise.  
„Und albern. Was spreche ich hier überhaupt mit dir?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn du meine Gesellschaft nicht gut genug ist für den feinen Herrn Malfoy, bitte sehr, du kannst gerne alleine hier unten sitzen bleiben."  
„Schon gut, schon gut..." Gespielt hilflos hob er die Hände. „Du kannst furchtbar anstrengend sein, weißt du das?"  
„Wieso musst du mich in jedem zweiten deiner Sätze beleidigen?" schnauzte Zora ihn an.  
„Genau deswegen! Du regst dich nämlich herrlich darüber auf. Mir gefällt das." Draco stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und lachte leise.  
„Oh, bitte." Zora versuchte sich an einer arrogante Geste, was aber mehr so aussah, als ob sie nervöse Zuckungen hatte. „Sag mir nicht, so was macht dich an?"  
„Eines Tages..." grollte Malfoy, beendete seinen Satz jedoch nicht.  
Zora begann jedoch nur zu kichern und setzte sich auf den Boden der Terrasse. Draco musterte sie abermals; von den nackten Füßen, bis hin zur knallroten Satinboxershorts und ihrem schwarzen Schlabbershirt und den langen blonden Haaren, die ihr jetzt strubbelig in das schmale Gesicht fielen. Ihre Augen glitzerten selbst in der Nacht noch blau und ihr Gesicht war über und über bedeckt mit Sommersprossen. Die Haut war milchig weiß und leuchtete wie Schnee. Zora merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und schaute zu ihm hin.  
„Was ist?" sie richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Nichts." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie spät mag es jetzt sein?" fragte Zora und schaute gen Himmel.  
„Spät genug." sagte Malfoy. "Ich werde mich besser noch mal schlafen legen, ansonsten werde ich morgen in der ersten Stunde von der alten Mc Gonagall umgebracht."  
Zora lachte leise und griff nach ihrem Besen. „Ich gehe dann auch besser mal. Ich habe nämlich ... was habe ich eigentlich in der ersten Stunde? Egal. Keine Ahnung."  
Sie grinste unbeholfen und schwang sich auf ihren Besen. Ein kleines Stück über dem Boden der Terrasse schwebte sie.  
„Dolarhyde, dir ist wirklich nicht zu helfen. Du bist und bleibst ein Trottel."  
Eigentlich hätten Zora diese Wörter aufregen müssen, aber Draco hatte sie dabei freundlich angelächelt, sie konnte ihm noch nicht einmal wirklich böse sein.  
Während sie langsam mit ihrem Besen zu steigen begann, rief sie ihm noch zu: „Hey, Malfoy, wenn du das nächste Mal nicht schlafen kannst, sag mir vorher Bescheid, vielleicht kann ich dann ja auch gerade nicht schlafen."

..::~::..

Es war noch ziemlich früh am nächsten Morgen, als Zora wieder erwachte. Mit einem lauten Seufzer fiel sie wie ein Sack Mehl vom Bett und blieb liegen. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass sie viel zu müde war… natürlich Dracos Schuld. Der hätte sie ja nicht so lange belästigen müssen. Aber sie hatte noch so viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, also wagte sie es nicht, länger zu schlafen.  
„Hermine?" fragte sie in die Stille.  
Ein verschlafenes „Ja?" ertönte von Hermines Seite des Zimmer aus.  
„Gehst du mit mir Frühstücken?"  
„Ne, lass mich um diese Uhrzeit..." dabei sah man eine Hand die in Richtung Wecker griff. „…bloß schlafen! Bist du des Wahnsinns? Es sind fünf Uhr und wir haben Freitag, da können wir länger schlafen. Geh und belästige andere Leute, aber nicht mich!"  
Zora zuckte mit den Schultern. Wieso fragte sie auch Hermine, wo sie doch genau wusste, dass diese sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Gut, wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie darauf spekuliert, abschreiben zu dürfen.  
Ein wenig hölzern begann Zora damit sich in ihre Schlabberjeans zu zwängen und dabei nach einem Kamm zu suchen, da ihre Haarpracht über Nacht ziemlich gelitten hatte.  
Als sie endlich fertig war, schlurfte sie aus dem Zimmer und spähte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war niemand darin, was Zora auch gut fand, weil sie sich selbst sehr lächerlich dabei fühlte, wenn sie umständlich durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Jedes Mal versuchte sie dabei nicht gesehen zu werden, denn entweder sie verfing sich irgendwo mit ihrem Umhang, oder sie war zu langsam und das Portrait schlug schon wieder zu, während sie noch halb in der Türe hing.  
Am Fuß der Treppe sah sie Ginny stehen.  
„Hey Ginny!" sie winkte von oben. Sie mochte Ginny gerne, auch wenn sie eine Klasse unter ihr war. Ginny war eigentlich zu jedem nett und es schien sie nicht zu stören, wenn Zora sich mit manchen Dingen anstellte, wie der erste Mensch. Meistens lachte sie noch nicht einmal darüber.  
Ginny strahlte sie an. „Kommst du mit Frühstücken?"  
Zora nickte und legte die letzten Stufen im Laufen zurück.  
„Was machst du Schnarchnase denn schon so früh hier. Normalerweise bist du doch vor zwölf Uhr nicht aus dem Bett zur kriegen, wenn ihr die ersten Stunden frei habt.."  
„Keine Ahnung… sei doch froh, dann bist du wenigstens nicht die Einzige, die frühstückt."  
Zora hängte sich bei Ginny ein, denn Ginny, fand sie, war die netteste Person, die sie hier kannte. Harry war ihr nämlich irgendwie… zu berühmt, auch wenn er nett zu ihr war. Vor Ron hatte sie ein wenig Angst, der war oftmals grob und unfreundlich. Deam und Seamus machten sich dauernd über sie lustig und von Hermine wollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen. Ach, die Liste war ewig lang.  
Am Gryffindortisch angekommen, setzte sich Zora und Ginny verschwand um Nachschub an Brot zu holen.  
Zora ließ währenddessen den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Da hätten wir einmal zwei Hufflepuffschüler, die sich leise unterhielten und eine Ravenclaw Und einen Draco Malfoy… Zora schrak auf. Der verfolgte sie ja regelrecht. Erst konnte er um die selbe Uhrzeit wie sie nicht schlafen, jetzt frühstückte er auch noch zur selben Zeit wie sie. Das sollte er sich aber schleunigst wieder abgewöhnen, sie wollte ihn schließlich so wenig wie möglich sehen.  
„Hier!" Ginny hielt ihr eine Scheibe Toastbrot unter die Nase. „Wieso stierst du Löcher in die Luft?"  
„Nur so. War in Gedanken." Sie nahm das Brot und wollte gerade damit beginnen Butter darauf zu schmieren, als sie es urplötzlich fallen ließ.  
„Also irgendwie… Zora, geht's dir noch gut?"  
„Äh… ja… ich mag nur kein Toastbrot."  
„Okay… dann gib halt her und du kriegst mein Schwarzbrot, ja?"  
Zora nickte. Das war aber sehr knapp gewesen.

..::~::..

Zora hatte einen langweiligen Tag verbracht. Niemand war da gewesen, weil die meisten nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren. Zora hatte jedoch ihre Erlaubnis verlegt und durfte sich nun alleine im Gryffindor Turm langweilen. Mittlerweile war es ihr schon zur Gewohnheit geworden auf dem Balkon herum zu sitzen und den Wald zu betrachten. Oder auf Geräusche zu lauschen, zum Beispiel nach dem Klicken der Tür, sehr weit unter ihr… wie sie sich selber sagte, dass sie sich an so einem öden Tag wenigstens Streiten könnte. Aber auf ihre Flügel konnte sie so lange warten, ach wirklich, so wichtig konnten die blöden Flügel gar nicht sein. Muggel kamen ohne sie aus. Zauberer kamen ohne sie aus. Vielleicht hätte sie eine recht passable Hexe abgegeben, wenn sie es von Anfang an gelernt hatte. So sehr unterschied sich diese Magie gar nicht von dem, was man sie gelehrt hatte. Vielleicht brauchte sie nur ein wenig mehr Zeit als Andere, um sie zu lernen. Immerhin hatten alle anderen Hogwartsschüler ihre Magie auch gemeistert, da wäre es doch gelacht, wenn sie das nicht auch schaffen würde.


	3. Danke

Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, als Zora sich über die Brüstung lehnte um besser sehen zu können. Was sollte sie nur machen? All ihre verrückten Gedanken hatte sie verworfen, sie wollte keine Hexe sein, sondern ein richtiger Engel. Sie wollte nicht mehr hier sein. Einfach nur ihre Flügel haben, sonst nichts. Dass sich das als so schwierig herausstellen würde, das hatte ihr Niemand gesagt und insgeheim vermutete, sie, dass sich die anderen Engel einen Spaß aus dieser unlösbaren Aufgabe gemacht hatten.  
Niemandem konnte sie helfen, wirklich niemandem, weil Keiner sie brauchte, oder wollte. Nachdenklich zog sie mit ihrem Finger Kreise über die schwarzen Steine und dort wo ihre Finger den Stein berührten, zeichneten sich feine goldene Linien ab.  
Plötzlich hörte sie weit unter sich das ihr wohl bekannte Klicken einer Türe...  
Zora beugte sich weiter herunter und versuchte irgendetwas auf dem Balkon unter ihr zu erkennen und wäre dabei um ein Haar selber herunter gefallen.  
Schließlich beschloss sie jedoch, wie gestern auch, ihren Besen zu holen und einfach nachzusehen, was jedoch mit sehr viel Arbeit verbunden war, weil Zora vergessen hatte, wo sie gestern ihren Besen abgelegt hatte. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Hermine sie wohl aufs Übelste zusammenfalten würde, wenn sie um diese Zeit im Zimmer so ein Theater veranstaltete.  
Was sollte sie also jetzt tun? Durch die Flure rennen und am Slytheringemeinschaftsraum anklopfen? Unsinnig. Runter klettern? Dafür war sie zu ungeschickt. Hätte sie doch ihre Flügel, dann wäre es um einiges einfacher gewesen.  
Ihr weiteres Grübeln wurde von dem Geräusch eines näher kommenden Besens unterbrochen.  
„Malfoy, du?" Zora sah ungläubig zu, wie Draco von seinem Besen zu ihr auf den Balkon kletterte. „Was hättest du gemacht wenn ich das hier gar nicht gewesen wäre."  
Draco lachte. „Das konnte ich ausschließen, keiner macht mitten in der Nacht so einen Krach wie du."  
Zora wurde rot und sagte nichts.  
„Sei doch nicht so, ein wenig muss ich dich ja noch ärgern, sonst heißt es nachher noch, ich wäre freundlich und das will ich schließlich nicht."  
Zora streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Ich werde einen Aushang machen."  
„Bloß nicht, dann ist ja mein Ruf ruiniert." Draco grinste.  
„Ich vergaß. Der Ruf. Das Wichtigste für einen Slytherin. Sag mir, Malfoy, kann man damit irgendetwas anderes anfangen, als Kinder zu erschrecken?" stichelte Zora.  
Dracos Bewegung kam unerwartet und sie war schnell: Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.  
Zora begann zu kreischen und Draco konnte ihr gerade noch den Mund zu halten.  
„Hast du einen Knall? Willst du, dass Mc Gonagall gleich in ihrem feschen Nachthemd hier steht?"  
„Tschuldigung…" sagte Zora kleinlaut.  
„Du bist so unfassbar blöd..."  
„Musst du immer gemein sein?" jammerte Zora. „Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan."  
„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." meinte Draco und ließ sich gegen die Brüstung vom Balkon sinken.  
„Und was sollte ich arme, kleine Person dir antun?" wollte Zora wissen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
„Was weiß ich… Ich könnte mich einen kleinen Trampel wie dich verlieben und dann könntest du mir das Herz brechen."  
„Ha ha, sehr witzig." murmelte Zora wurde aber schon wieder rot.  
Draco sah auf. „Das würde dir doch gefallen. Habe ich recht?"  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" fauchte sie, während die Röte allmählich aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand.  
„Wie niedlich." sagte er trocken und tätschelte der viel kleineren Zora über das blonde Haar. „Sei nicht traurig, aber ich mache mir relativ wenig aus Mädchen. Und bevor ich mich jetzt hier noch mit dir richtig streite, verschwinde ich jetzt lieber."  
„Ich bin ja schon still." murrte Zora.  
Sie standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bis Zora schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff. Eigentlich nur um irgendetwas zu sagen, fragte sie: „Bist du eigentlich ein Todesser?"  
Er musterte sie recht argwöhnisch. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Die Rennen doch nachts auch herum und machen komische Rituale."  
„Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich irgendwelche Rituale betreibe?"  
„Man weiß ja nie, aber da du dich so viel nachts herumtreibst musste man ja mal nachfragen..."  
„Das ist die dämlichste Theorie, die ich seit langem gehört habe."  
Zora zog einen ihrer Hausschuhe aus und warf ihn nach Draco. Der Schuh flog jedoch weiter als geplant und sauste den Balkon herunter.  
„Da haben wir den Salat." lachte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Viel Spaß beim holen, Dolarhyde. Wir sehen uns morgen." Er wollte sich gerade auf seinen Besen schwingen, als Zora ihm am T-Shirt zog.  
„Meintest du nicht du könntest mal eben... nun ja... den Schuh holen?" fragte sie und schaute ihn mit dem liebsten Gesicht an, das sie machen konnte.  
„Nein, meine Liebe, den holst du mal schön selber."  
Damit sprang er mitsamt Besen vom Balkon und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
„Arschloch." zischte Zora leise und beugte sich über die Brüstung. Wenn sie den Schuh erst morgen holen gehen würde, hätte Fang ihn sicher schon als Spielzeug missbraucht und Zora hatte nun mal keine anderen Sachen und auch kein Geld. Sie musste mit dem auskommen, was sie jetzt hier hatte. Und wo war der verdammte Besen? Hermine hatte ihn sicher versteckt, um ihr eins aus zu wischen, das traute sie ihr jedenfalls zu.  
Was also blieb ihr jetzt anderes übrig, als die Efeuranken herunter zu klettern. Sie hatte nämlich keine Lust, die nächsten paar Tage nur auf einem Hausschuh herum zu rennen.  
Vorsichtig kletterte sie auf die Brüstung und versuchte nach den Ranken zu greifen, doch das misslang ihr tüchtig und beinahe hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre in die Tiefe gestürzt. Für solche Aktionen waren Flügel wirklich unentbehrlich.  
Noch einmal griff sie danach und erreichte die Ranke dieses Mal auch. Zora riss einmal kurz daran und stellte fest, dass sie ihr Gewicht trugen und dann ließ sie sich ganz langsam ein kleines Stück unter den Balkon gleiten.  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf, doch im selben Augenblick krachte es laut du Zora schlitterte mitsamt den Efeuranken die Wand hinab. Sie schrie gellend auf, als sich die Ranken ein Stück weiter unten in ihr Fleisch gruben, doch damit war sie erst einmal vor einem Sturz sicher.  
„Schön, ich sehe schon, dass du nichts alleine kannst."  
Draco war mit seinem Besen unbemerkt heran geflogen und schwebte jetzt dicht hinter Zora.  
„Ich helfe dir, aber dass du es bloß nicht weitererzählst."  
Zora nickte unbeholfen und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter, weil ihre Kratzer wie Feuer brannten.  
Draco zog sie vorsichtig zu sich auf den Besen und steuerte langsam den Boden unter ihnen an.  
Dort fing Zora erst richtig an zu heulen und Draco wusste gar nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Weinende Mädchen war er nicht gewöhnt.  
„Hörst du auch mal irgendwann wieder auf damit?" fragte er unwirsch.  
„Ich wäre beinahe gestorben!" heulte Zora los.  
„Ach komm, schon, so schlimm war das doch gar nicht. Immerhin hab ich dich gerettet."  
Plötzlich blitzte Zorn in Zoras Augen auf.  
„Ja und vorher hast du dich wahrscheinlich vor Lachen gekrümmt, als du gesehen hast, wie ich da runter gekrochen bin!" fauchte sie und packte ihn an seinem Hemd.  
„Mal sachte, Kleines. Ich hätte es auch lassen können."  
Zora schaute ihn an und rieb sich dann nachdenklich die Wange, dann erst merkte sie wieder, wie sehr ihre Kratzer schmerzten und zuckte unwillkürlich ein bisschen zusammen.  
Draco legte die Hand auf ihre Wange. „Lass mal sehen." sagte er und fügte rasch hinzu. „Keine Angst, ich tu dir schon nicht weh."  
Zora schloss die Augen, weil sie fühlte, dass sie gleich schon wieder heulen würde, wenn Draco mit seinen Fingern an ihre Kratzer ging.  
„Ich will dich nicht küssen, ich will nur schauen, wie tief die Kratzer sind."  
„Deswegen mach ich doch nicht die Augen zu, du Idiot." keifte Zora zurück und scheuchte Draco von sich weg.  
„Würdest du mich bitte wieder nach oben bringen?"  
„Wie du meinst." Draco zuckte die Schultern und schwang sich dann auf den Besen. Zora nahm hinter ihm Platz und umklammerte Draco so fest sie konnte. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich Angst vor dem Fliegen.  
Oben angekommen stieg Zora so schnell sie konnte von dem Besen ab und wollte gerade ins Haus rein laufen, als sie sich noch einmal zu Draco um wandte und leise murmelte:  
„Danke, Draco."  
Ungläubig sah er sie an.  
„Ein Danke? Und das aus deinem Munde?"  
Sie nickte und lächelte. Draco musste auch ein wenig lächeln, doch um das zu überspielen, sagte er: „Geh lieber schnell deine Wunden verarzten." Sie nickte und lächelte noch einmal und machte plötzlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass er ihr direkt gegenüber stand.  
„Was soll das werden, Dolarhyde?" fragte er nervös.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nahm Zora ihn in den Arm und flüsterte ihm noch einmal ins Ohr: „Danke für's Retten, Malfoy…"

..::~::..


	4. Streit

Zora saß gelangweilt neben Ron und Harry im Zaubertrankunterricht und schaute Snape aus trüben Augen an. Der hatte ihr zu ihrem Glück echt noch gefehlt. Sie hatte in der Aufregung gestern Nacht nämlich vergessen, ihre, dieses mal sogar gemachten, Hausaufgaben mit zu nehmen und Snape würde sicher nicht freundlich sagen: _Klar, Miss Dolarhyde, gehen sie schnell nach oben und holen sie die Hausaufgaben._  
Deswegen versuchte sich Zora so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen, noch unauffälliger ging es wohl gar nicht mehr. Zora sagte nämlich keinen Ton in Snapes Stunden, sie bezweifelte, dass Snape überhaupt wusste, dass sie da war.  
"Miss Dolarhyde."  
Doch wusste er...  
„Ja?" sagte Zora und schaute so freundlich wie sie konnte.  
„Hätten Sie die Güte auch Ihren Aufsatz vorzulesen, oder ist das unter Ihrer Würde? Ich habe Sie nun bereits zum zweiten Mal aufgefordert." Snape war von seinem Pult aufgestanden und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Zora zu.  
„Ja... also, das ist so..." stammelte sie, „Mein Aufsatz..."  
Snape war nun an ihrem Tisch angekommen und starrte sie aus seinen unergründlichen schwarzen Augen an. „Ja? Was ist mit Ihren Hausaufgaben? Das interessiert mich brennend."  
„Die sind... ähm... noch im Schlafraum..." sagte Zora sehr leise und fügte noch leiser hinzu: „Aber ich könnte sie holen..."  
Snape schnaubte. "Ja sicher, rennen wir einfach alle raus in meinem Unterricht, weil wir irgendetwas vergessen haben... zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für besondere Unverschämtheit von Miss Dolarhyde!"  
Hermine schaute sie böse an und nicht nur sie, auch einige andere Gryffindors hatten sich umgewandt und machten böse Gesichter, während die Slytherins aussahen, als wäre Weihnachten einen Monat früher gekommen. Zora schrumpfte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und schaute mit wässrigen Augen zu Boden. Heute lief aber auch mal wieder alles schief.

..::~::..

Kurz vor dem Essen flitzte Zora so schnell sie konnte zur großen Halle, weil Ginny dort auf sie wartete.  
"Man, war das ein Tag... und es wird sicher noch schlimmer." jammerte Zora und Ginny nahm sie daraufhin kurzerhand in den Arm.  
"Wird schon." Sie lächelte und Zora begann auch wieder zu lächeln.  
Langsam gingen sie zur großen Halle und schauten sich um. Außer ihnen war noch keiner da.  
"Zum Glück. Lass uns schnell Essen, dann kann mich auch keiner anmeckern." rief Zora und warf sich mit vollem Elan auf eine der Bänke.  
Ginny setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Türe abermals aufging und die restlichen Gryffindors herein strömten. Ginny hatte nämlich eine unbekannte Krankheit vorgetäuscht und war dann vom Unterricht befreit worden, während Zora bei Professor Binns raus geflogen war und einfach kurzerhand ihre Sachen mitgenommen hatte.  
„Wieso seid ihr denn schon da?" begrüßte Harry die beiden und setzte sich neben Ginny.  
„Aus dekorativen Gründen." würgte Zora ihn ab.  
Harry lachte und schaute sich in der Halle um, die sich nun zusehends füllte.  
Wie Zora bemerkte, auch mit Slytherins... auch mit Draco. Sie kam sich immer noch wie der letzte Idiot vor, weil sie gestern Nacht so ein Theater gemacht hatte.  
Stumm schob sie sich pappigen Apfelmus in den Mund und lauschte den Gesprächen am Tisch, die wirklich uninteressant waren.  
Heute war mal wieder ein absolut überflüssiger Tag und am liebsten wäre Zora jetzt schlafen gegangen, doch dann würde sie ja schon wieder die ganze Nacht wach liegen, darauf hatte sie wirklich keine Lust.  
„Sag mal, Zora, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?" fragte Harry so plötzlich.  
Zora schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. "Nichts, wieso?"  
„Du sitzt hier so herum und sagst keinen Ton. Sonst redest du uns immer Fransen ans Ohr."  
„Na und? Darf ich keine schlechte Laune haben?" fauchte Zora ihn lautstark an, sodass sich einige ältere Gryffindors zu ihr umdrehten, während Ginny sie versuchte zu beschwichtigen.  
„Ich sag nichts mehr, okay?" Harry hob resignierend die Hände und begann wieder mit dem Essen.  
Zora stopfte alles in sich herein, und verschwand so schnell vom Tisch wie sie konnte.

..::~::..

Am Abend war Zora alleine in der Bibliothek und suchte nach einem Buch, das ihr bei ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz helfen könnte.  
„Suchst du das hier, Dolarhyde?" sagte Malfoy plötzlich hinter ihr.  
„Ja, gib her." entgegnete sie und streckte ihre Hand danach aus.  
„Hm... ich denke ich behalte es. Schließlich muss ich meinen Aufsatz auch noch machen." Draco lächelte Zora zu und legte das Buch hinter sich.  
„Ekel!" giftete Zora und wollte an Malfoy vorbei, um das Buch zurück zu holen.  
„Erst einmal sagst du mir, warum du hier bist. Zum lernen ja nun ganz bestimmt nicht." meinte Draco.  
Zora zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sondern?"  
„Du wolltest mich sehen." Er grinste dämlich. Fand Zora zumindest.  
„Danke, nein, ich muss dich leider jeden Tag ertragen, das reicht mir schon." Sie kicherte über sein bescheuertes Lächeln, glaubte er, so bekam man Mädchen herum?  
„Du findest das lustig?" Draco sah sie ein wenig ungläubig an. „Du überraschst mich."  
„Danke."  
„Das war kein Kompliment." Malfoy lächelte wieder dieses alberne Lächeln.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, es wäre eine wundervolle Idee dich zu verhexen, weißt du?" antwortete sie mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.  
Auch bei diesem Mal war Draco schneller mit dem Zauberstab. Und auch schneller mit seinem Fluch: „Petrificus Totalus."  
„Du mieser, Kleiner..." Zora versuchte nach vorne zu hechten, aber der Körperklammerfluch verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, sie stieß jedoch gegen den kleinen Tisch neben Draco und polterte mitsamt dem Tisch in eines der Bücherregale.  
Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf und bemerkte, dass ihre Rippen höllisch weh taten. Aber auch, dass sie wieder frei war.  
„Verdammt." fluchte sie und rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Zora an beiden Händen und richtete sie so wieder auf.  
„So jemanden wie dich, gibt es wirklich nicht noch Einmal. Wie kann ein Mensch alleine sein so dumm sein Du weißt dass ich schneller und besser zaubere, als du?"  
Zora verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und schaute Draco provozierend an. „Muss das immer sein, dass du mich fertig machst? Kannst du nicht einmal freundlich sein?"  
Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Zora unterbrach ihn schroff. „Ja, ich weiß, das frage ich dich jedes Mal, wenn wir uns irgendwo sehen, aber kannst du nicht einmal verstehen, dass ich keine Lust auf deine dummen Sprüche hab?"  
„Was ist denn passiert, dass du so leicht in die Luft gehst?" wollte Draco wissen, hielt sie aber immer noch, ohne dass er es wirklich wahrnahm, an den Armen fest.  
„Würdest du mich bitte mal loslassen?" keifte Zora ihn an.  
Draco nuschelte etwas unverständliches und seine Wangen hatten einen Hauch von rosa angenommen.  
„Ha ha, du wirst ja rot in der Gegenwart eines weiblichen Wesens." stichelte Zora und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stirn.  
Draco hatte sich jedoch schon wieder gefangen. „Als weibliches Wesen kann man dich ja wohl kaum bezeichnen."  
Jetzt war es endgültig um Zora geschehen und sie brüllte ihn haltlos an. „Wenn's dir nicht passt, dann häng' mir doch nicht immer auf der Pelle! Ich habe nicht um deine Gesellschaft gebeten."  
Draco jedoch zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du meinst..." sagte er sehr leise und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ dann die Bibliothek.  
Zora schaute ihm mit großen Augen nach. Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und Tränen schossen ihr die Augen.  
„Nein..." wimmerte sie leise... „Nein..."

..::~::..


	5. Wärme

Mittlerweile hielt der Herbst in Hogwarts Einzug und kurze T-Shirts wurden jeden Tag seltener. Das Laub wehte in den menschenleeren Höfen herum und die Blätter färbten sich golden. Ein eiskalter Wind wehte durch das alte Gemäuer und immer mehr Schüler scharten sich Abends um das Kaminfeuer.  
Zora saß immer mehr abseits von den Anderen und schaute ihnen nur noch stumm zu. Seit dem Streit vor zwei Wochen mit Draco, hatte sie kaum noch ein Wort gesprochen, nicht einmal mit Ginny. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie hier niemals wieder wegkommen würde, denn wirklich niemand benötigte ihre Hilfe. Sie konnte Ginny ja nicht einmal mit den Hausaufgaben helfen. Um alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, begannen in zwei Tagen die Herbstferien, dann würde sie ganz alleine hier bleiben müssen. Was sollte sie in dieser Zeit mit sich anstellen? Niemand würde dann für sie da sein. Ginny hatte eigentlich bei ihr bleiben wollen, doch die Familie Weasley hatte beschlossen einen kleinen Familienurlaub zu machen und da Zora wusste, dass die Weasleys nicht viel Geld hatten, gönnte sie ihr den Kurzurlaub von ganzem Herzen.  
An diesem Abend saß sie mal wieder stumm in einem der roten Sessel und las in einem Buch, als Ginny sich auf die Lehne neben ihr setzte.  
"Schon wieder so alleine, Zora?" fragte sie und schaute sie besorgt an.  
„Schon okay..." sagte sie, ohne auch nur einen Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden. Mit einem Ruck riss Ginny ihr das Buch aus der Hand. „Jetzt ist Schluss, komm mit, wir beide gehen jetzt irgendwohin, damit du auch mal was Spaß hast."  
Ginny packte Zora am Arm und schliff sie daran hinaus.  
„Was soll das?" protestierte sie lauthals, als sie das Portraitloch hinter sich ließen. „Ich muss mein Buch noch zu Ende lesen."  
„Musst du nicht! Ich sehe hier, wie du tagein, tagaus, ständig deprimiert in einer Ecke sitzt. Das muss sich mal ändern. Ich hab dich als glückliches Mädchen kennen gelernt und ich will nicht, dass du ein unglückliches Mädchen wirst."  
Zora musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Dankeschön, Ginny."  
Ginny nahm die Freundin in den Arm. „Und jetzt gehen wir irgendwohin. Sag wozu du Lust hast und wir machen es." sagte Ginny und schob sie vor sich die Treppe hinunter.  
Zora hüpfte leichtfüßig die Treppe hinunter und blieb grinsend am Fuß der Treppe stehen. „Dann sieh mal zu, dass du schnell irgendwo ein Schockoladeneis für mich her zauberst."

..::~::..

Die Ferien waren angebrochen und nun musste Zora alleine die Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum der Gyffindors verbringen. Zum Glück hatte ihr Ginny den Schlüssel für das Vertrauensschülerbad zugeschoben, den sie von ihrem Burder „geborgt" hatte, wie sie es nannte, so konnte Zora jeden Abend dorthin schleichen und in dem heißen Wasser herum planschen, was sie auch täglich wahrnahm.  
Als sie an diesem Abend wieder auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer war, hörte sie auf einmal Schritte hinter sich. Ungläubig drehte sie sich um, denn sie dachte eigentlich, dass sie die einzige Schülerin hier war. Zora wandte sich um und blickte plötzlich in Draco Malfoys Gesicht.  
„Wo kommst du denn her? Bist du nicht mit den Anderen zu nach Hause gefahren?" Vor Schreck ließ sie ihr Handtuch du den Rest ihrer Badesachen auf den Boden fallen.  
„Mein Vater ist mit meiner Mutter... nun, sagen wir: geschäftlich unterwegs. Wieso bist du noch hier? Wollten dich deine Eltern nicht? Also ich könnte sie verstehen."  
Zoras Blick verfinsterte sich und sie schaute Draco mal wieder wutentbrannt an. „Wie ich dir letztens schon sagte: Keiner bittet dich darum hier zu sein!" fauchte sie und reckte angriffslustig das Kinn.  
„Ach, komm schon. Wir sind beide hier alleine, du brauchst doch sicher Gesellschaft." Er lachte.  
„Aber keine so Aufdringliche." Sie hob ihre Sachen auf und schob ihn aus dem Weg. „Wenn ich Gesellschaft haben will, dann rede ich mit meinem Schrank!"  
Damit warf sie ihren blonden Schopf in den Nacken und stolzierte hochnäsig davon, zumindest versuchte sie es. Das eine Ende ihres Handtuchs hatte sich nämlich gelöst und hing ihr nun im Weg und Zora, trottelig wie sie war, trampelte auf das Stück Handtuch, verhedderte sich und plumpste wie ein Baumstamm auf den Boden. Draco hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und fing trotzdem haltlos an zu kichern. Bei einem so bösen Slytherin, sah das schon reichlich albern aus und Zora hätte beinahe mitgelacht, doch dann entschloss sie sich für eine andere Taktik: „Das war nicht lustig!" jammerte sie vom Boden aus und rappelte sich mühselig wieder hoch. Draco ging langsam zu ihr und gab ihr etwas zögerlich die Hand, damit sie wieder aufstehen konnte.  
„Jetzt schleim' hier bloß nicht rum. Es ist keiner außer uns hier, dass heißt keiner sieht deine Heldentat." Draco verzog missmutig das Gesicht, zog sie aber dennoch hoch.  
Als Zora nun wieder stand lächelte sie wieder. „Dankeschön, Malfoy! Wie wäre es wenn du zum Dank mit mir baden gehst?"  
Dracos Mund stand leicht offen und er schaute Zora sehr verwirrt an. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ha, reingefallen. Als wenn ich dich zum Baden mitnehmen würde. Damit ich mir deine Nörgeleien über meine Figur anhören kann? Nein danke."  
Ruppig schüttelte Draco den Kopf und wedelte vehement mit den Armen. „Danke, nein. Mit dir würde mich das absolut nicht reizen."  
Zora seufzte auf. „Dann denken wir wenigstens einmal das Gleiche." Sie kicherte, als sie Dracos trotziges Gesicht sah und wurde langsam übermütig. „Wie ein kleiner Junge..." kommentierte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nicht traurig sein, Kleiner..." dabei hob sie die Hand und tätschelte seine Wange. „Irgendwer wird sicher irgendwann mal mit dir Baden gehen wollen."  
Blitzschnell hatte er ihre Hand gepackt und hielt sie fest, sodass Zora sich weder dem Griff entziehen konnte, noch seinem Blick.  
„Mach das noch einmal und wir Beide haben eine menge Ärger."  
Zora schluckte und nickte anschließend, doch dann bemerkte sie erst, wie nah ihr Gesicht an seinem war. Und immer noch hielt er ihre Hand fest.  
„Würdest... du... bitte loslassen?" sagte sie stockend und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Warum?" Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich sein Benehmen ins Gegenteil gekehrt. Auch ein Grund, warum Zora seine Züge niemals voraus sah.  
„Weil du... mir wehtust..." sagte sie gepresst.  
Langsam ließ Draco ihre Hand los und Zora machte schleunigst einen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Angst, Zora? Wovor?" Er nannte sie sonst nie beim Vornamen...  
„Angst, dass ein so ein Perverser wie du gleich über mich her fällt." versuchte sie so kühl wie möglich zu sagen.  
„Ich glaube das sollte ich uns beiden ersparen. Du bist nicht mein Typ und ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt Jemandes Typ bist."  
Zora versuchte sich aus seinem Griff herauszuwinden, am Besten, um ihm die Augen auszukratzen, doch Draco schien ihre Intention durchschaut zu haben und lockerte seinen Griff nicht.  
„Wieso..." zischte sie mit hasserfülltem Blick. „..tust du es immer wieder. Was habe ich dir verdammt noch mal getan, Malfoy?"  
Draco veränderte seinen Griff und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran. Zoras Herz begann zu klopfen, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
„Weil..."  
Mit einem Mal ertönten Schritte hinter ihnen. Draco ließ Zora so abrupt los, dass sie nach hinten stolperte und unsanft auf dem Hintern landete. Professor Snape kam um die Ecke.  
„Was tun Sie so spät noch hier, Mr. Malfoy?" Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch, als sein Blick auf Zora fiel. „Und sie, Miss Dolarhyde...? Es ist nach zehn Uhr und ich schlage vor, dass sie schleunigst in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, wenn sie sich keinen ernsthaften Ärger einhandeln wollen."  
Zora nickte und raffte schleunigst ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte eigentlich noch Draco etwas sagen, doch dieser hatte sich einfach umgedreht und schlurfte langsam hinter Snape her. Andererseits war sie froh, dass Snape sie hatte so glimpflich davonkommen lassen.  
Als Zora an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie wieder einmal nicht einschlafen, doch dieses Mal musste sie immer wieder an Draco denken. Was hatte er ihr sagen wollen? War es wichtig? Sollte es überhaupt ernst gemeint sein? Wieso tat er so was? Und warum musste sie verdammt noch Mal die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Dieser arrogante Schnösel, der sie immer provozierte, brachte sie noch um den Verstand. Aber war das so negativ? Was war dieses Gefühl...?

..::~::..


	6. Nah

Am nächsten Morgen hüpfte Zora verdammt gut gelaunt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, weil sie nach einer unendlich langen Zeit endlich beschlossen hatte, was sie machen wollte, in Sachen Draco. Vielleicht sollte sie es mal mit Freundlichkeit versuchen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das nicht lange durchhalten konnte. Wenigstens konnte sie sich danach nicht vorwerfen, es nicht versucht zu haben.  
Zora schulterte ihren Mantel, hüpfte kurz in die große Halle, wo sie jedoch keinen Draco fand und nahm sich dort schnell ein Brot und flitzte nach draußen.  
In einem kleinen Innenhof blieb sie dann stehen und setzte sich auf eine halbhohe Mauerbrüstung, wo sie einfach eine Weile in der Morgensonne saß und mit den Beinen baumelte. Gedankenverloren legte Zora den Kopf in den Nacken um die dahinziehenden Wolken zu beobachten. Eigentlich war ihr schrecklich langweilig, wenn Draco nicht da war. Und andersrum machte er sie wütend und glücklich zugleich, er nervte sie so unendlich und trotzdem wollte sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen.  
Diese Ferien würde sie sich nicht ohne Herzinfarkt überleben, wenn Malfoy so weitermachte wie bisher. Eine sanfte Brise wehte über den Hof und wehten ihr die langen, blonden Haare ins Gesicht, die sie fluchend aus dem Mund fummelte.  
„Ist da neben dir noch ein Platz frei, oder ziehst du es alleine vor in die Wolken zu starren?"  
Vor Schreck kippte Zora nach hinten von der Mauer.  
„Erschreck mich nicht immer so." fauchte sie von unten und rappelte sie mühselig auf. Wenigstens war ihr Brot, dass sie wie einen Schatz in der Hand hielt, nicht in den Dreck gefallen.  
„Ich bin ja heute geradezu umwerfend." kommentierte Draco das Geschehen.  
„Haha... wie witzig." murmelte Zora und kletterte wieder auf den Mauervorsprung.  
„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du nicht über dich selber lachen kannst. Ich habe dir überhaupt nichts getan."  
Zora lächelte, denn sie hatte sich ja vorgenommen nett zu sein, doch am liebsten hätte sie ihn erwürgt.  
Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Noch nichts..."  
Zora rückte, so schnell sie konnte, weit von Draco weg.  
„Was willst du mir jetzt schon wieder antun?" keifte sie von einer etwas sichereren Position zu ihm hinüber.  
„Ich mache deine schlimmsten Alpträume wahr." Er lachte leise.  
„Das war nicht lustig... bei dir kann man doch nie wissen." sagte Zora schließlich und verschränkte die Arme unter der Brust.  
Er packte ihr Brot und stopfte es ihr in den Mund. „Iss' und halt die Klappe! Dein Gequatsche ist echt nicht zu ertragen."  
Zora schluckte mühselig die Hälfte von ihrem Brot herunter und erstarrte. Toastbrot! Was würde jetzt mit ihr passieren? Was war, wenn sie Toastbrot aß?  
„Was ist?" fragte Draco, als er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah.  
„Ich habe Toastbrot gegessen..." sagte sie und hielt sich ängstlich die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Ja und? Was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?" wollte Draco wissen und trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran.  
„Ich darf gar kein Toastbrot essen..." sagte Zora mechanisch und biss sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt, sie wusste jetzt, was passierte, wenn man Toastbrot aß: Man konnte nur die Wahrheit sagen. Zora schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
Zora schüttelte den blonden Schopf und rannte rückwärts los in Richtung Bibliothek um sich dort vor Draco zu verkriechen.

..::~::..

Schwer atmend schlug Zora die Bibliothekstür zu und ließ sich langsam davor auf den Boden sinken. Wieso hatte sie auch immer so ein Pech... eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, Draco auch nur irgendetwas von ihren Gefühlen für ihn mitzuteilen und jetzt so etwas. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und hätte am liebsten vor Wut auf sich selbst angefangen zu weinen. Jetzt musste sie sich den ganzen Tag vor ihm verstecken, damit ihr die Wahrheit ihr nicht zufällig heraus rutschte. Und nicht nur die Wahrheit über ihre Gefühle, auch über ihr Dasein würde Draco dann kennen.  
Sie seufzte und strich mit den Händen über den weichen Teppich auf dem sie saß. Die Mittagssonne schien durch das große Fenster herein und die Vorhänge warfen tiefe Schatten links und rechts von Zora an die Wand. Es sah aus, als hätte sie kleine Flügel aus Schatten.  
Es klopfte.  
„Dolarhyde, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist, also mach verdammt noch mal auf." hörte sie Draco hinter der Tür.  
„Ich kann auch in den Gryffindorraum gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich will für den Rest des Tages alleine sein!" keifte sie so abweisend wie möglich.  
„Komm schon, Zora, kannst du mir nicht wenigstens heute Gesellschaft leisten? Es ist schrecklich langweilig hier und..."  
Wieso machte sich dieser elende Idiot solche Mühe mit ihr. Sonst verschwand er doch auch immer direkt und ausgerechnet jetzt wollte er sie nicht in Frieden lassen? „Weil ich, egal was du mich fragst, die Wahrheit sagen muss und was ich so verberge, geht dich nichts an. Bitte verschwinde jetzt." flehte sie beinahe schon.  
Es wurde eine Weile still draußen vor der Tür und hätte Zora gesehen, was sich für ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete, wäre sie hundertprozentig aus dem Fenster gesprungen.  
„So? Also könnte ich alles fragen und du würdest mir auf alles eine Antwort geben? Es gibt so viele Dinge die mich interessieren, ich bin wirklich Neugierig, musst du wissen."  
Zora, in der Bibliothek, hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund und biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hasste ihn dafür...  
„Nun komm schon, ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Tag alleine zu verbringen, du bist nun mal die Einzige die hier ist, abgesehen von Filch und Snape, aber da ziehe ich deine Gegenwart doch vor."  
Langsam stand Zora auf und spähte durch das kleine Fenster in der Türe der Bibliothek. Er stand wirklich immer noch da, was sollte das? Machte er sich nur weil er nicht allein sein wollte solche Mühe? Oder war es mehr?  
„Wieso bist du heute so anhänglich?" versuchte sie so unfreundlich wie möglich zu sagen.  
„Weil du eine tolle Beschäftigung bist." Er lächelte durch das kleine Fenster und endlich öffnete Zora betont langsam die Tür.  
„War in dem Toastbrot Veritaserum?" wollte Draco wissen. Zora nickte einfach. Sie konnte zwar nicht verbal Lügen, aber so funktionierte es immer noch.  
Er lachte. „Ich frage mich tatsächlich, was du Snape getan hast, damit das passiert. Aber all das sind perfekte Fragen, für einen Tag wie diesen. Und ich habe eine Menge fragen, vor allem eine ganz Spezielle."  
Zora klappte der Mund auf. Was wollte er wissen?  
Draco winkte ab. „Später vielleicht. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen ein bisschen zum See, einverstanden?"  
Zora nickte schlicht und biss sich verkrampft auf die Lippen. Sie schmeckte schon Blut.  
„Weißt du Dolarhyde, wenn du gar nichts sagst, bist du direkt viel netter."  
Dafür bekam Draco einen Schlag gegen die Schulter und einige böse Worte von Zora...

..::~::..

Es war langsam Abend geworden, so lange saßen die Beiden schon draußen und redeten. Zora hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht sich normal mit Draco zu unterhalten, aber wie sie bemerken sollte war es durchaus möglich. Mit ihm konnte man bestens über Harry und Hermine lästern, was ihr ziemlich recht war, seit Hermine ihr einmal alle Sachen durchwühlt hatte, weil sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen war, dass Zora ihr das Astronomiebuch geklaut hätte, obwohl sie das Fach nicht einmal belegt hatte.  
„Du kannst wirklich ein erstaunlicher Gesprächspartner sein." stellte Draco nach einer Weile fest und grinste zufrieden.  
„Wenn man mich nicht immer ärgert, bin ich auch nett..." meinte Zora nachdenklich und zog Kreise durch den feinen Sand am Ufer des kleinen Sees an dem sie saßen.  
„Gewöhn dich aber nicht daran, dass ich nett zu dir bin, du weißt: gerne mache ich das nicht." Er lachte leise und schaute Zora nun unverwandt an.  
Sie errötete abrupt und legte daraufhin den Kopf schräg, sodass ihre langen blonden Haare von einer Schulter beinahe bis auf den Boden herunter hingen.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte Draco und schaute das Mädchen skeptisch an.  
Zora zuckte, schief lächelnd, mit den Schultern und ließ sich in das feuchte Gras fallen.  
Draco tat es ihr gleich und sie lagen nun still nebeneinander und betrachteten die aufgehenden Sterne.  
„Draco, darf ich dich mal was fragen?" sagte Zora nach einer Weile nachdenklich.  
„Was du willst, aber erwarte keine ehrliche Antwort." gab er zurück.  
„Wieso, bei Merlins Bart, sitzt du hier, mit einer Person wie mir?" Zora drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch Draco schaute weiterhin in die Sterne.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht, vielleicht, weil mir alleine tierisch langweilig gewesen wäre, vielleicht auch, weil ich es liebe, dich zu ärgern, keine Ahnung..." Er lachte und legte die Arme unter seinen Kopf.  
Zora flehte innerlich, dass er keine Gegenfrage stellen würde, denn dann könnte er sich, weil sie die Antwort nicht geben würde, eben diese vorstellen.  
„Und du?"  
Es war so klar gewesen, dass das jetzt passieren musste. Warum hatte sie überhaupt gefragt? Sie war ja so was von blöd.  
„Sag bloß, dass es etwas peinliches ist, ich sehe es dir schon an der Nasenspitze an. Hast du eine Wette verloren?" Er setzte sich auf und zog an ihren Haaren. „Gut, dass du das Veritaserum genommen hast, ich finde das unheimlich interessant."  
Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Schön, du willst wissen warum ich hier mit dir sitze? Weil ich mich unsterblich in dich verliebt habe." Sie sah an ihm vorbei. Da, nun war es raus. Und jetzt würde er gehen und sie hoffentlich endlich in Ruhe lassen.  
„Schade, jetzt hat das Veritaserum seine Wirkung verloren, ich hätte zu gerne die Wahrheit gewusst." Draco verschränkte die Arme und lachte. „Du, in mich verliebt? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du würdest mir lieber den Kopf abbeißen, als mich zu lieben."  
„Na schön, ich sitze nur hier um einen günstigen Moment abzuwarten, dich zu töten und deine Leiche im See zu versenken."  
Moment mal, das war eine Lüge gewesen... folgerichtig konnte sie wieder lügen! Zora starrte auf ihre Taschenuhr. Natürlich, es war halb eins, der Tag war vorbei. Und sie hatte es auch noch ausgesprochen. Es war schrecklich peinlich.  
„Das ist eine Antwort die ich erwartet hatte, wieso kannst du nicht einmal ehrlich sein, Dolarhyde?"  
_Bin ich doch, du Idiot_, dachte sie wütend bei sich. Sollte sie sich ein Herz fassen? Einmal ehrlich mit sich selber sein? Unmöglich...  
„Draco?" Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich „Ich war eben ehrlich..."  
„Und wie willst du mich, bitteschön umbringen? Du ziehst deinen Zauberstab so lahm wie meine Oma."  
Zora verdrehte die Augen und am liebsten hätte sie jetzt tatsächlich ihre Mordgedanken wahrgemacht. Warum tat sie sich all das nur an.  
„Was denn?" wollte er wissen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Selten dämlicher Idiot. Wieso verstand er nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Schon okay..."  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mich nun doch nicht umbringen willst." Draco lachte laut und stand dann abrupt auf. „Was meinst du? Es ist schon spät, sollen wir nicht langsam mal rein gehen?"Zora nickte stumm, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

..::~::..


	7. Kuss

Früh am nächsten Morgen saß Zora draußen auf dem Balkon und ließ die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr blasses Gesicht scheinen und schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen. Zwar war sie immer noch verärgert, dass er nichts was sie sagte ernst nahm, aber sie würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, um Draco für sich zu gewinnen. Nur was? Trotz alledem war sie guter Dinge und nahm sich vor Draco heute endlich einmal glaubhaft die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
So sprang Zora nach einer Weile gut gelaunt durch den Gryffindorturm, die Treppe hinunter und in die große Halle hinein. Hier fand sie jedoch niemanden so beschloss sie wie jeden morgen ihr Brot (dieses Mal unter keinen Umständen Toastbrot) mit nach draußen zu nehmen.  
Als sie auch das erledigt hatte und sie nun ungeduldig auf der Mauer saß, in der Hoffnung dass Draco bald kam ihr das schon komisch vor. Normalerweise tauchte Draco schon ziemlich schnell hier auf, aber heute irgendwie nicht. Was war los? War sie vielleicht zu früh dran? Ein wenig ungeduldig wippte Zora mit den Füßen und schaute in den Himmel. Wieso kam er nicht? Während sie so nachdachte stopfte sie sich lustlos das Brot in den Mund und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Und irgendwie hatte sie auch Angst. Hatte sie Draco vielleicht gestern unbewusst verärgert? Nichts war so einfach wie es schien, stellte Zora nach einer Weile fest und strich sich unbewusst durch die langen blonden Haare.  
Wieso war er nicht da? Zora quälte dies Frage, obwohl es vielleicht auch eine simple Antwort gab, aber Zora dachte kompliziert und schaute nun leicht bedröppelt auf den Boden.  
Der Wind malte Muster in das Gras unter ihr und die Vögel zwitscherten wie verrückt an diesem lauen Herbsttag.  
Nach einer Weile stand Zora auf und schaute zum See hinüber. Wasservögel zierten die Oberfläche des grünen Sees. Der Krake unter der Wasseroberfläche ließ die langen Fangarme aus dem Wasser baumeln.  
Wehmütig blickte Zora zum Schloss hinüber und schritt schweren Herzens darauf zu. Wie lange hatte sie jetzt gewartet und er war nicht gekommen? Wo war er nur?

..::~::..

Am Nachmittag hatte es zu Regnen begonnen und Zora selber fühlte sich, als wenn es in ihr Selbst regnete, so mehr oder weniger. Jedenfalls hätte sie den ganzen Tag heulen können, weil sie Draco einfach nicht finden konnte. Dreimal war sie durch die Schule gerannt und hatte irgendwie versucht Draco ausfindig zu machen, doch er blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. War er vielleicht jetzt auch nach Hause gefahren und sie würde hier bleiben müssen wie auf einer einsamen Insel? Überall war sie gewesen und sie konnte ihn einfach nirgendwo finden.  
Nach einer Weile beschloss sie, doch noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen, obwohl sie weder wusste was die dort anfangen sollte, noch, was sie in ihrem Zimmer machen sollte. Eigentlich ging sie nur dorthin, um irgendetwas zu tun. Langsam Schritt sie die Treppe vom Gryffindorturm hinab und wäre sie um ein Haar hinunter gefallen, weil sie auf ihren Schnürsenkel getreten war. Leicht verärgert über sich selber, legte sie den Weg zur Bibliothek zurück und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich, bis ihr einfiel, dass niemand über sie lachen konnte, weil ja niemand da war.  
Leise setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch und schaute aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie musste sie ihre Sorgen loswerden. Verdammt, es war später Nachmittag, er musste doch irgendwo zu finden sein.  
Nachdenklich zog sie ein kleines Stück Pergament aus einem Buch, dass an der Tischkante lag und drehte es nachdenklich in ihren kleinen Fingern. Zora zog eine Feder aus ihrer kleinen Tasche, die sie immer mit sich herum trug und begann in Gedanken versunken zu schreiben, während sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte...  
Erschrocken legte sie die Feder nieder, als eines der Fenster unter dem lauen Windzug von draußen anfing, zu klappern. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie hinüber und schloss es, doch ein anderes Geräusch hielt sie auf halbem Wege davon ab. Irgendjemand machte sich an der Türklinke zu schaffen.  
Ein wenig ängstlich huschte Zora hinter eines der Regale, denn egal wer jetzt dort reinkommen würde, er sollte sie auf keinen Fall in diesem Zustand sehen: leicht verheult und total deprimiert.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand betrat die Bücherei. Sie hörte leise und vorsichtige Schritte und Zora glaubte, dass sie in Richtung Tisch gingen... und ihr fiel siedend heiß ein, dass ihr Brief noch auf dem Tisch lag. Und in diesem Augenblick hörte sie das Rascheln des Pergaments.  
Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und hätte beinahe einen Schrei ausgestoßen. Dort stand Draco Malfoy und hatte natürlich diesen blöden Zettel in der Hand. Wenigstens hatte es etwas Gutes: sie hatte wenigstens seinen Namen nicht erwähnt.  
Sie beobachtete Draco, wie er lange Zeit schweigend über das Pergament gebeugt las und Zora hoffte schon, dass er bald gehen würde und sie ihm dann rein zufällig über den Weg laufen könnte, denn so wollte sie ihm wirklich nicht begegnen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie noch mehr zu erhaschen, doch Zora wäre nicht Zora, wenn sie nicht auch das vermasselt hätte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stolperte nach vorne, wobei sie sich zwar noch versuchte am Bücherregal festzuhalten, jedoch nur eine Reihe von Büchern erwischte und diese lautstark mit sich riss.  
„Hi Zora!" Draco begann zu lachen und sie konnte erkennen, dass er immer noch das Pergament in der Hand hielt.  
Verärgert rappelte sie sich auf und hielt Draco ihr das Papier unter die Nase.  
„Ist das von dir?"  
Zora brachte es nicht fertig irgendetwas gegenteiliges zu sagen und nickte stumm.  
„Ich hätte dir so etwas romantisches nicht zugetraut. Sag bloß das hast du für Harry geschrieben... Niedlich. Ich verrate ihm auch nichts." begann er direkt zu sticheln.  
Zora schwieg mit verkniffenem Mund und schaute zu Boden.  
„Also wirklich für Harry?" er lachte, doch als Zora ihm nun unverwandt in die Augen sah, verstummte sein Lachen. „Nicht für Harry?"  
„Für dich..." wisperte sie leise.  
„Für... mich?" wiederholte Draco perplex.  
Sie nickte kaum erkennbar.  
„Erzähl mir nichts..." sagte Draco genauso leise, aber nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
„Doch..."  
Draco ließ das Pergament fallen und machte einen Schritt auf Zora zu.  
Ein wenig angstvoll blickte sie an ihm hoch, denn der blonde Slytherin war um Einiges größer als sie.  
Zora wich an die Wand zurück und schaute Draco immer noch skeptisch an.  
„Mensch, Dolarhyde, ich hätte dir ja so einiges zugetraut, aber das..." ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich plötzlich zu Zora hinab beugte und mit einer Hand leicht ihr Kinn anhob.  
Zora schloss ein wenig ängstlich die Augen und presste ihre Hände an die Bücherwand hinter sich.  
„Hättest du nicht einfach wie jeder normale Mensch etwas sagen können?"  
Damit küsste er sie einfach. Für einige Minuten blieben sie so und als er sich schließlich von ihr löste strich er ihr das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte.  
„Du bist so ziemlich die Letzte, von der ich das gedacht hätte."


	8. Ich

Völlig erschrocken ohne auch nur eines Wortes fähig stand Zora vor Draco und schaute ihn einfach nur an. Was eben zwischen ihnen passiert war konnte sie nicht glauben, aber es schien tatsächlich so zu sein.  
Sie zwinkerte mit den Augen und stellte fest, dass es kein Traum war. Draco stand immer noch genau dort, wo er sie geküsst hatte und sah selbst ein bisschen seltsam aus.  
Draco lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und räusperte sich in einem Anflug von Verlegenheit.  
Zora lächelte.  
„Wieso lachst du?" wollte er wissen und strich ihr über die Wange.  
„Weil das absurd ist. Du hasst mich" rief sie.  
„Das habe ich nie behauptet. Eigentlich hast du das dir nur selbst eingeredet."  
„Habe ich überhaupt nicht." murrte Zora. „Und überhaupt... das hier... das geht nicht."  
Draco musterte sie misstrauisch. „Was geht nicht?"  
„Das mit uns." sagte sie entschieden.  
„Und warum sollte das nicht gehen?"  
Zora setzte zu einer Antwort an, schwieg aber. Oh Gott, sie wollte ihm kein Wort sagen. Am liebsten wollte sie einfach nur hier sitzen bleiben und bei ihm sein. Aber da war noch so unendlich viel mehr, was er wissen musste, aber niemals glauben würde. Niemand würde ihr das glauben.  
„Ich... ach, vergiss es bitte einfach..." murmelte sie. Er würde ihr kein Wort glauben. Er würde sie auslachen und dann war alles vorbei. So einfach war das.  
Er nickte schließlich und nahm sie zu ihrem erstaunen bei der Hand: „Also was fangen wir mit dem Tag heute an?"

..::~::..

Der Regen prasselte zwar immer noch auf sie herunter, doch Draco hatte ihnen einen Regenschirm herbei gezaubert, als sie nun am Ufer des kleinen Sees saßen. Draco hatte den Kopf auf Zoras Schoß gelegt und trotz des Schirms waren beiden schon total durchnässt, aber keinen von Beiden störte das.  
„Endlich war deine Schusseligkeit zu Etwas nütze." sagte Draco nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens.  
„Warum?" wollte Zora wissen und machte große Augen.  
„Hättest du den Zettel da nicht liegen lassen... dann wäre ich jetzt immer noch dein weit entfernter Schwarm." Er lachte, doch Zora zog eine Fratze.  
„Wenn Mr. Malfoy vielleicht auch einmal den Mund aufgetan hätte."  
Darauf sagte Draco erst mal gar nichts und beschäftigte sich voll und ganz damit auf einen imaginären Punkt vor ihm zu starren., bis Zora anfing zu lachen.  
„Könnte ich das nur irgendwem erzählen... die würden den Mund nicht mehr zu bekommen."  
„Und du hättest keine Zunge mehr, um es jemandem zu erzählen." knurrte er, aber nicht wirklich böse.  
Zora jedoch lächelte nur traurig. „Ich habe nicht einmal die Zeit, um jemandem etwas zu erzählen."  
Draco schien zwar zu bemerken, dass es ihr ernst war, doch sein Blick war skeptisch.  
„Das ist mein ernst."  
„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du dein Geheimnis überhaupt so lange behalten konntest. Ich kann es dir an deiner Nasenspitze ansehen, dass du eins hast, nur welches, das habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht heraus."  
Im Anbetracht ihrer Lage war Zora nicht einmal danach, Draco zu erwürgen. „Dafür musst du mir aber einen Wunsch erfüllen."  
„Wenn es nichts kostspieliges ist."  
Zora schniefte verächtlich, sie hatte einen Regentropfen ins Auge bekommen. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich." Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Zora unterbrach ihn abrupt: „Den Spruch kenne ich schon. Den brauche ich nicht."  
Er zuckte in gespieltem Bedauern die Schultern, sofern das im Liegen möglich war. „Dann schieß los."  
Zora holte tief Luft. Wie verrückt das alles klingen musste. Hoffentlich lachte er nicht über sie. „Glaubst du an Engel?"  
„Warum sollte ich? Muggelglaube, totaler Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst."  
„Schade, du liegst nämlich bei einem auf den Schoß..."  
Draco richtete sich auf und sah Zora spöttisch an. „Das ist zumindest die kreativste Geschichte, die mir je ein Mädchen aufgetischt hat, wenn auch die Unglaubwürdigste."  
„Das ist keine Geschichte, das ist die Wahrheit." Oh, es war verflucht klar gewesen, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde. Mittlerweile glaubte sie ja selber kaum noch daran.  
„Und wo sind deine Flügel, wenn du wirklich ein Engel sein solltest?" Draco sah Zora von oben bis unten an, als suche er ihre sie.  
„Das ist der springende Punkt. Die habe ich noch nicht... ich muss sie mir verdienen."  
Draco fing nun vollends an zu lachen. „Du hast einen Knall, ehrlich."  
„Ich meine das ernst. Aber ich habe sie mir nicht verdient, aber wenn du... mir... helfen würdest, dann wäre ich endlich ein richtiger Engel, aber dann müsste ich fortgehen und das will ich eigentlich gar nicht." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. „Ich habe die ganze letzte Zeit damit verbracht, mir die Flügel zu verdienen und dann kamst du dazwischen und dann ging alles schief und jetzt habe ich dafür keine Kraft mehr." Sie seufzte tief. „Verstehst du das?"  
Draco hatte die letzen Worte stumm angehört. „Und wohin gehst du, wenn du wirklich ein Engel bist?"  
Zora sah zu Boden. „Fort..."  
Er grinste ein wenig schief und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bist verrückt, Mädchen. Wirklich. Und was deinen Wunsch angeht..."  
„Meinen Wunsch?"  
„Einen Wunsch hast du... nur einen, wünsch' dir etwas."  
Zora schluckte und schaute Draco einfach nur in die Augen, unfähig ein Wort zu sprechen. Der Regen strömte auf sie hinab, doch keiner der Beiden merkte davon irgendetwas.  
„Gib mir Flügel, damit ich fliegen kann..."  
Draco ließ ihre Hand los und sah sie lange an. Sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht erraten, seine Miene blieb unbewegt, doch Zora zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie das mit den Flügeln vor sich ging, doch sie beschloss auf einmal, dass sie nun in ihren letzten Minuten oder wie lange auch immer es noch dauern würde alleine verbringen wollte. „Ich werde kurz nach oben gehen." murmelte sie. „Warte nicht auf mich."  
Er nickte nur. Zora rannte nun, sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie es tat, aber sie war dankbar dafür, dass der Regen ihre Tränen verwischte. Im Laufen schaute sie über die Schulter zurück. Draco stand immer noch so da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte, hatte den Blick aber gen Himmel gerichtet. Wie viel mehr hätte sie ihm gerne noch gesagt?

..::~::..

Nachdem Zora in der Bibliothek gewesen war, saß sie nun in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte alle ihre Sachen auf einen kleinen Haufen zusammengepackt, wie sie es nannte, die Scherben ihrer Existenz, zusammen gesammelt. Traurig ließ sie die Füße vom Bett baumeln. Warum hatte sie sich nicht gewünscht, bei ihm zu bleiben? Warum hatte er sie nicht darum gebeten, nicht zu gehen? Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht seine Art war, so hätte es ihr den kleinen Schubs gegeben, den sie gebraucht hätte.  
Plötzlich hörte sie von draußen ein undefinierbares Geräusch und als sie nach draußen ging wurde der kleine Balkon in grelles Licht getaucht und es regnete kleine, weiße Federn auf sie herab. Staunend blickte Zora in den Himmel und als sie die erste der Federn berührte, sprossen aus ihren Schulterblättern Federn... ihre Flügel...  
Ein wenig zögerlich drehte sie sich um sie selbst und ihre Flügel wippten im Wind und als Zora aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sie sich öffneten, konnte sie nicht anders; sie musste lächeln...

..::~::..

Als Draco an diesem Abend allein durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ging, kam ihm alles unendlich leer vor. Zora hatte immer Krach gemacht und gerade deswegen kam ihm diese Stille so erschreckend vor.  
Sein Weg führte ihn an den Stundengläsern der Häuser vorbei, wo auch die Klassenlisten aushingen und eigentlich nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte, prüfte er die der Gryffindors auf ihren Namen. Doch er war fort.  
Das war unmöglich. Sie konnte nicht einfach verschwunden sein.  
Unentschlossen wollte er eigentlich in den Slytherinkerker zurückkehren, doch dann besann er sich und ging leisen Schrittes geradewegs auf die Tür zur Bibliothek zu, zögerte aber noch sie zu öffnen. Eigentlich nur um sich nicht blöd vor zu kommen, trat er schließlich doch noch ein und ging schnurstracks zum großen Fenster, wo Zora zuletzt gesessen hatte. Der Brief. Der musste doch noch irgendwo hier sein. Er konnte sich all das nicht nur eingebildet haben.  
Wie gebannt starrte er aus dem Fenster, als er plötzlich etwas Eigenartiges wahrnahm. Eine kleine weiße Feder wurde vom Wind in seine Richtung getragen. Und Draco verstand es schließlich doch.

_Ende~_


	9. Epilog

Am ersten Schultag waren die Gänge von Hogwarts wieder überfüllt mit Schülern, doch niemand nahm wirklich Notiz davon, dass etwas fehlte. Ein lautes kleines Etwas, dass vielleicht ab und zu mal seine Schulsachen quer über den Flur verstreute, oder einfach über die eigenen Füße oder den Umhang stolperte.  
Nichts war von ihr zurückgeblieben, außer einem kleinen Stück Pergament, das auf dem Fußboden der Bibliothek verstaubte. Hinter ein Regal gerutscht, war es aus den Augen der Schüler verschwunden. Genau wie Zora.  
Das Fenster der Bibliothek stand offen und der Herbstwind wehte herein. Verärgert wollte Draco das Fenster schließen, als ein Eichenblatt herein geflattert kam und auf seinem Aufgabenheft liegen blieb. Er knallte genervt das Fenster zu, doch durch diesen letzten Windhauch segelte das Blatt auf ein kleines Stück Pergament, was vorher noch nicht dagewesen zu sein schien.

_Kennst du den Ort  
Zwischen schlafen und wachen?  
Dort, wo deine Träume noch  
Dir gehören?  
Dort werde ich dich für immer lieben..._

..::~::..

Für Zander, weil das schon immer so war


End file.
